Anomalia
by Libarda
Summary: Cross z "Felixem, Netem i Niką". Akcja dzieje się dwa miesiące po Doomsday, kiedy Doktor ląduje w Warszawie i traci TARDIS. Jedyny ślad, wskazuje na to by szukał Anomalii...
1. Tajemniczy on

Wraz z Felixem i Netem wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Nareszcie skończył się ten długi rok szkolny. Po tych wszystkich przygodach szykowały sie nam dwa miesiące spokoju. Taką przynajmniej mieliśmy nadzieje. Nadzieje na to, że nie będzie żadnych teoretycznie możliwych katastrof*, złotych jeży**. Dwa miesiące absolutnego spokoju. Wszyscy troje chcieliśmy tylko tyle. Idąc na przystanek tramwajowy rozmawialiśmy o planach na wakacje, wtedy zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy: stał do nas bokiem i trzymał ręce w kieszeniach niebieskiego garnituru. Widziałam go tylko przez chwile, bo cały czas szliśmy, ale jego widok zdążył sie zakodować w moim umyśle.

- Zostajemy w Warszawie - odezwałam sie nagle, przerywając ich dyskusje na temat tego gdzie najlepiej wyjechać. Popatrzyli na mnie zaskoczeni - Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chciałabym naprawdę odpocząć. Podróży mam chwilowo przesyt. Spędźmy te dwa miesiące nie wychylając sie i nie pakując sie w nic.

- Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Kłopoty znajdują nas same... - odezwał sie Net ponuro.

- To może zróbmy coś żeby was nie dopadły i chodźmy na jakiś film? - zaproponował Felix - albo jakiś wieczór filmowy?

- Dlaczego nie? To bardzo dobry pomysł - uśmiechnął sie Net. Razem wsiedliśmy do tramwaju i odjechaliśmy w stronę centrum. Wysiedliśmy w pobliżu centrum handlowego i weszliśmy do środka. Gdy stojąc przed repertuarem rozmawialiśmy na jaki film iść uświadomiłam sobie jak dawno tu nie byłam. Postanowiliśmy, że pójdziemy na film który właśnie sie zaczyna. Podeszliśmy do kas i wybraliśmy miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie. Wzieliśmy bilety i poszliśmy na sale kinową. Rozsiedliśmy sie na fotelach i zaczeliśmy oglądać reklamy. Gdy wyłączono światła i zaczął sie film do sali wszedł mężczyzna. Był to ten sam osobnik, którego widziałam pod szkołą. Usiadł w odstępie jednego fotela od Neta. Rozejrzał sie po sali, rozsiadł wygodnie i zaczął patrzeć na film. Co jakiś czas, gdy była jakaś głośniejsza i jaśniejsza scena wyciągał jakiś przedmiot i świecił nim. Zaskakujące było to, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. W pewnym momencie wycelował tym czymś w nas. Po chwili zaczął tym uderzać tak jakby sie zepsuło. Gdy po raz kolejny na nas poświecił ktoś pstryknął mi przed twarzą.

- Nika! Co ty wyprawiasz? - usłyszałam szept Neta.

- Przepraszam, tylko ten mężczyzna...

- Jaki mężczyzna? Tam nikogo nie ma... - odezwał sie Felix. Spojrzałam tam jeszcze raz. Nikt już tam nie siedział. Wiedziałam jednak, że sie nie przywidziałam i on tam był. Po zakończonym seansie poszliśmy razem na herbatę. W kawiarni było dużo ludzi, udało nam sie jednak znaleźć miejsce z widokiem na galerie. Złożyliśmy zamówienie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.

- Co myślicie o tym filmie? - zapytałam.

- Podobał mi sie... - Odezwał sie Felix - No może poza rzeczami które w rzeczywistości nie powinny działać...

- To tylko film... Jasne było, że pojawią sie tam jakieś rzeczy, które są wymysłami autorów... - odezwał sie Net z uśmiechem. - Miecze świetlne ci nie przeszkadzały...

- Miecze to inna sprawa... Ja miałem na myśli tą scenę w której przecięty samochód jechał dalej. To fizycznie nie możliwe, nawet po przerobieniu tego samochodu... Albo to, że oni wysadzili tą górę ziemi i nic im sie nie stało.***

- To i tak tylko film... - odezwałam sie - Słyszycie to? - zapytałam, bo usłyszałam jakąś dziwną, cichą melodię. Zauważyłam, że do kawiarni wszedł ten mężczyzna. Wybrał stolik i rozłożył na nim jakiś dziwny sprzęt. Z kieszeni marynarki wyjął coś co wyglądało jak długopis z żarówką.

- Zależy co masz na myśli - odpowiedział Net. - Ja słyszę tylko szum rozmów.

- Mam na myśli dziwną melodię. Pierwszy raz coś takiego słyszę - stwierdziłam, ale ona już zniknęła.

- Wszystko z tobą dobrze? - zapytał Felix z troską - najpierw ten mężczyzna w kinie, a teraz melodia...

- On tu jest... - przerwałam mu - Siedzi w tamtym kącie - wskazałam im go głową. Przy okazji zauważyłam, że on mi sie przygląda.

- Zaczynam sie bać - odezwał sie Net - Nika... Nikogo tam nie ma.

-(8)-

* Teoria, którą wymyślił Felix znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że Wystarczy popełnić kilka pozornie nieistotnych błędów, zapomnieć o jakimś drobiazgu albo odłożyć coś do zrobienia na później. Można też mieć dobre intencje, ale nie przemyśleć sprawy. Te wszystkie zaniedbania łączą siły przeciwko nam i prowadzą do czegoś… totalnie, maksymalnie katastrofalnego.

** Złote jeże pojawiły sie w ostatnich dwóch tomach książki. Są to mężczyźni w złotych zbrojach o obłych kształtach z których wystają kolce, stąd nazwa ;)

*** Felix jest konstruktorem. Bardzo dobrze zna sie na technicznych aspektach wszystkich przedmiotów więc nic dziwnego, że kuło go to w oczy.


	2. Doktor

Mężczyzna przy tamtym stoliku nie ruszał się. Teraz już otwarcie na niego patrzyłam, a on najwolniej jak sie dało zebrał swoje rzeczy i tak po prostu opuścił kawiarnie. Wtedy podeszła do nas jedna z kelnerek i przyniosła zamówione wcześniej herbaty. Pod moją filiżanką znajdowała sie mała karteczka. Rozwinęłam ją i przeczytałam jej treść. Brzmiała: "Gdy wypijesz herbatę, wyjdź proszę na zewnątrz".  
- Co to takiego? - odezwał sie Net próbując mi zerknąć przez ramię.  
- Nic... - upiłam łyk herbaty i schowałam karteczkę do torebki i zaczęłam sie zastanawiać jak sie wyrwać na to spotkanie. O dziwo nie zastanawiałam sie czy to dobry pomysł. Czułam, że nic mi sie nie stanie. W zamyśleniu piłam swoją herbatę.  
- Coś sie stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony Net.  
- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu... Ten mężczyzna... Dlaczego ja go widzę a wy nie? - spojrzałam na nich.  
- Może ci sie wydaje, że go widzisz... Może masz halucynacje... - zasugerował Net, dając mi przy okazji pretekst do opuszczenia ich. Szybko opróżniłam filiżankę.  
- Jak zamierzasz sie ze mnie śmiać to sobie idę... Do widzenia... - zebrałam sie, dałam im pieniądze za swoją herbatę i opuściłam kawiarnie. Szybko dotarłam na zewnątrz. Od razu do mnie podszedł, a wraz z nim znowu pojawiła sie ta melodia.  
- Kim pan jest? - zapytałam go. Uśmiechnął się.  
- Jestem Doktor... Przejdźmy sie - zaproponował i wskazał kierunek.  
- Doktor? Jaki doktor? - zapytałam zaintrygowana.  
- Po prostu Doktor... Tak do mnie mówią, a ty jesteś...?  
- Nazywam sie Nika... Dlaczego moi przyjaciele pana nie widzieli?  
- Widzisz... - przystanął i spojrzał mi w oczy - problemem nie jest to, że oni mnie nie widzieli, a to, że widzisz mnie ty...  
- Dlaczego? Nie jesteś duchem...  
- Nie jestem... - przyznał mi racje, otworzył usta, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnował. Poszliśmy do parku gdzie usiedliśmy na ławce.  
- Skoro nie jesteś duchem, dlaczego tak cie to dziwi, że ja cie widzę? - zapytałam w końcu, rozdrażniona ciszą.  
- Trudno mi to wyjaśnić... Jesteś bardzo młoda i nie za bardzo wiem jak z tobą rozmawiać. Nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć ci to. - spojrzał w dal, po chwili jednak klepnął sie w czoło - przepraszam... Musisz teraz strasznie głupio wyglądać - sięgnął do paska i coś przycisnął. Przechodząca obok nas babcia podskoczyła przerażona i przeżegnała się. - Przepraszam - powiedział za nią Doktor.  
- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytałam coraz bardziej zaintrygowana.  
- Ujawniłem się. Możliwe, że nie zwracałaś na to uwagi, ale kiedy szliśmy tu ludzie dziwnie sie na ciebie patrzyli. To dlatego, że ja byłem dla nich niewidzialny. Widzieli tylko ciebie, mówiącą w powietrze, jak te wariatki na filmach...  
- Okej... - popatrzyłam na niego zaintrygowana - Tak właściwie dalej nie odpowiedział mi pan na moje pytanie: dlaczego moi przyjaciele pana nie widzieli?  
- Zastosowałem filtr percepcji. Nie mieli prawa mnie zobaczyć.  
- Ukrywa sie pan przed kimś? - zapytałam zaintrygowana.  
- W zasadzie tak... Chodzi o to, że dopóki nie odnajdę mojej przyjaciółki nie jestem bezpieczny. Nie mam gdzie uciec...  
- Coraz mniej pana rozumiem... - przyznałam.  
- To dlatego, że nie mam pojęcia co mogę powiedzieć, a czego lepiej nie. Nie znam cię i podejrzewam, że gdybym powiedział ci kim jestem... - urwał jakby bojąc sie dokończyć to zdanie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Zobaczyłam w nich to samo zmęczenie co w oczach mojego ojca. Było w nich coś, co mówiło, że ich właściciel widział wiele i stracił wiele. Stare oczy w młodej twarzy. Tak jakby nie miał 30 kilku lat, a 300 kilka. Uśmiechnęłam sie do tej absurdalnej myśli. - Coś powiedziałem nie tak? - zapytał, przerywając ciąg myśli który przeleciał mi przez głowę.  
- Nie... Po prostu za bardzo odpłynęłam. Jest pan intrygujący... - dodałam po chwili.  
- Intrygujący? - popatrzył na mnie unosząc jedną brew.  
- Trudno mi to wyjaśnić... Jest w panu coś takiego, co przyprawia o ciarki, a jednocześnie jest pan typem człowieka za którym ludzie skakali by w ogień - stwierdziłam, a jego twarz nagle ukazała gigantyczne cierpienie. Po chwili jednak opanował sie i spojrzał na mnie.  
- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo chciałbym, żeby tak nie było. Ludzie oddają dla mnie wszystko... Niedawno jeden z moich wrogów mi to uświadomił. Sam nie używam broni, ale manipuluje ludźmi by robili to za mnie - zauważyłam, że w jego oczach zaczęły sie zbierać łzy - Osoby którym zawdzięczam życie, same wiele straciły... - zatchnęło go, a łzy popłynęły po jego twarzy. Pierwszy raz widziałam płaczącego mężczyznę i nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak sie zachować. - Nie wiem dlaczego ci to wszystko mówię... Lepiej dla ciebie byłoby, gdybyś nigdy mnie nie zobaczyła... Nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie kolejna istota ludzka cierpiała... - powiedział cicho. - Powinnaś odejść, zanim będzie za późno... Jesteś zbyt młoda na takie cierpienie.  
- Cierpienie nie zna granicy wieku... Sama wiele straciłam... - w moich wspomnieniach skrystalizowały sie wspomnienia z próby ocalenia matki przed katastrofą lotniczą. Poczułam łzy pod powiekami.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie straciła więcej... - powiedział i wstał z ławeczki. Pomachał ręką i poprostu odszedł. W mojej głowie znowu zabrzmiały kolejne akordy tego dziwnego utworu. Obserwowałam jak Doktor odchodzi, aż zniknął za drzewami. Westchnęłam cicho i wróciłam do domu. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i położyłam sie do łóżka. Zasnęłam niedługo potem.


	3. Poszukiwania Doktora

Obudziłam sie około czwartej. Wzięłam z półki książkę i zaczęłam ją czytać. Był to kryminał Agaty Christie. Opowiadała o serii tajemniczych morderstw dokonanych w małej mieścinie. Z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że jeden z bohaterów był tak opisany, jak ja opisałabym tego tajemniczego Doktora. Wydało mi sie to idiotycznie i odłożyłam ją, bo jego wspomnienie od razu przypomniało mi ten bezgraniczny ból który ujrzałam wczoraj na jego twarzy. Wstałam i poszłam zrobić sobie śniadanie. Zegar wskazywał 6, więc nie miałam powodu, żeby szczególnie sie śpieszyć. Zrobiłam sobie jajecznice z dwóch jajek i najwolniej jak sie dało zjadłam ją popijając herbatą. Po posileniu sie poszłam do pokoju i odpaliłam komputer. Na * nie było ani Felixa ani Neta, dlatego weszłam na Internet i zaczęłam szukać informacji na temat tego Doktora. Nie znalazłam nic. Żadnej informacji o tym konkretnym mężczyźnie, tylko cała masa ludzi których nazwiska zaczynały sie od doktor. Dlatego wpisałam Doctor. Tu też wyskoczyło mi kilkadziesiąt nazwisk i pewien artykuł. Było w nim napisane o odkryciu w Rzymie tajemniczej płyty na której wyrzeźbione były dwie postacie i coś na kształt szafy. Napis pod spodem prawie całkowicie sie zatarł. Jedyne co dało sie odczytać, to właśnie słowo Doctor. Kobieta z rzeźby ubrana była jak rzymianka, jednak mężczyzna stojący po drugiej stronie budki ubrany był w kompletnie nierzymskie ubrania. Wątpliwe żeby w starożytnym Rzymie ludzie nosili spodnie. Do tego ta budka... Gdzieś wcześniej ją widziałam. Nie potrafiłam jednak skojarzyć gdzie. Nie znalazłam żadnych więcej informacji, chociaż powinno być ich zdecydowanie więcej. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie nie jest z naszego czasu. Postanowiłam poszukać tej postaci w innych książkach Christie. Zaskakujące okazało się, że znalazłam go w pięciu czy nawet sześciu książkach. Wraz z nim pojawiała się tam ruda kobieta, która opisem bardzo przypominała kobietę wyrzeźbioną obok tego mężczyzny i budki. Doszłam do jasnej konkluzji, że Doktor jest zagubionym podróżnikiem w czasie. Musiał przez przypadek wejść do jednego z pierścieni Wurnung** i teraz próbuje wrócić do siebie. Tylko co w tym wszystkim robi ta szafa? To jest bez sensu.

-(10)-  
* Jest to komunikator napisany przez Neta po to by przyjaciele mogli bezpiecznie porozumiewać sie między sobą  
** Pierścienie niemieckiej konstrukcji które w drugiej części przygód przyjaciół przemieszczały ich w czasie i przestrzeni.


	4. Uciekinierzy

Od spotkania w parku minął ponad tydzień. Nie zapomniałam o nim, ale zepchnęłam go na dalszy plan, ze względu na to, że po prostu wiele sie działo. Chodziliśmy w różne miejsca, oglądaliśmy filmy w domu. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Poza tym, że dopiero o wiele później uświadomiłam sobie, że widywałam go kątem oka - to w kawiarni, to w centrum handlowym, to w parku. Zastanawiało mnie dlaczego sie ukrywał i kim była ta tajemnicza przyjaciółka, która go zostawiła. Kiedy nie byłam z przyjaciółmi dalej szukałam informacji o nim. Okazało sie, że pojawiał sie w znacznej części legend i podań ludowych. Podania różniły sie nieco od siebie szczegółami, takimi jak jego wygląd. Czasami był bardzo młody, czasami nieco bardziej starszy. Nie wiem dlaczego zbierałam te wszystkie informacje i dlaczego całą jedną ścianę obkleiłam informacjami o nim. Może to co powiedział mi o stracie? Może to, że po prostu byłam nim zaintrygowana? Nie ważne co ciągnęło mnie do odkrycia prawdy, ważne było to co sie dzięki temu dowiedziałam. Odkryłam aż trzynaście osób które przedstawiały sie tym imieniem. Zawsze jednak, kiedy oni sie pojawiali, pojawiała się też śmierć: katastrofa lotnicza na Teneryfie, katastrofa Tytanika, śmierć Kennedy'iego, przyjazd Europejczyków do Ameryki. Zawsze pojawiali sie gdzieś w tle. Niezauważalni, ale widoczni. Zaczęłam wątpić w to, że oni przez przypadek przemieszczali sie w czasie. Musiał albo potrafić kontrolować pierścienie Wurnung, albo używali innego wehikułu czasu. Nagle, w czasie pisania tego, dopadła mnie absurdalność stwierdzenia, że podróżowali za pomocą pierścieni. Gdyby tak było nie mógłby sie cofnąć do lat sprzed ich budowy. Po prostu nie dałby rady, z tej przyczyny, że pierścienie przenoszą tylko do innego pierścienia, w innym czasie, bądź miejscu. Wzmianki o nim jednak napotkałam nawet w mitologii Babilonu. To znaczy ta wzmianka była w postaci jednego jedynego fresku na którym narysowany był wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze, koszuli i z muszką. Stał obok brunetki ubranej w strój z epoki. Obok narysowane było coś co przypominało Daleka (nie wiem dlaczego ale odczuwałam, że ta nazwa najlepiej do niego pasuje). Tata Felixa pokazał nam kiedyś jednego. Kiedy go dotknęłam ożywił sie, jednak jego obrażenia były zbyt wielkie. Nie udało sie go uratować. Ludzie z instytutu* postanowili odzyskać z jego pancerza co sie dało, aż pewnego dnia okazało sie, że on po prostu zniknął. Jedyne co po nim zostało to mucha w czerwono-brązową kratę. Potem widziałam ich całą masę w czasie "przeniesienia" Ziemi. Dokleiłam przerysowany fresk do mapy myśli, która była na prawie całą ścianę mojego małego pokoiku. Nagle usłyszałam strzały i głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami klatki schodowej. Zaintrygowana wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. O tej porze w naszej kamienicy nie było nikogo. Wszyscy w pracy. Ja też powinnam jakąś znaleźć, gdyby nie fakt, że nigdzie mnie nie chcieli. Bałam sie, że w tym miesiącu zabraknie mi pieniędzy i mnie stąd eksmitują. Ale za bardzo odbiegłam od tematu. Wyjrzałam na klatkę i zobaczyłam mężczyznę i kobietę. Oboje opierali sie o drzwi i uśmiechali do siebie. On ubrany był w przykrótkie brązowe spodnie z garnituru, brązową rozchełstaną marynarkę. Zauważyłam kolorowe skarpety wystające z czarnych butów i ciemnobrązową muchę. Ona z kolei ubrana była w śliczną czerwoną sukienkę, brązowe sandały, w talii miała brązowy pasek. Oboje nie mogli mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Wyglądali i zachowywali się jakby właśnie przebiegli niesamowicie długi dystans. Kiedy w końcu uspokoili oddechy zaczęli sie cicho śmiać. Wtedy jednak usłyszałam na zewnątrz rozkaz przeszukania każdej kamienicy w okolicy. Miny im zrzedły. Popatrzyli po sobie i zaczęli sie rozglądać po klatce schodowej. W końcu mnie zauważyli.  
- Nika?! - szepnął zdziwiony mężczyzna.  
- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytałam równie zdziwiona.  
- A który teraz mamy rok? - zapytał i podszedł bliżej.  
- 2009... - odpowiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie przeciągle.  
- A dokładna data?  
- 1 lipca 2009 roku.  
- Faktycznie, masz prawo mnie jeszcze nie znać. Możemy wejść? - zapytał, bo usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś manipuluje przy drzwiach.  
- Tak - sama nie wiem dlaczego ich wpuściłam. Posadziłam ich przy stole i na wszelki wypadek zamknęłam dom na cztery spusty. - Kim jesteście?

-(11)-

* Instytut Badań Nadzwyczajnych – instytut w którym pracowali ojcowie Neta i Felixa. W książkach zajmuje się on głównie różnymi wynalazkami, tutaj dodatkowo jest filią Trochwood.


	5. Goście i ponowne spotkanie

Goście i ponowne spotkanie

- Ja jestem Klara, a on - kobieta wskazała głową na mężczyznę, który niespokojnie wiercił sie na krześle - to Doktor...  
- Doktor? - popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem - Ale...  
- Nie martw sie tamten mężczyzna też tak sie nazywał - powiedział z uśmiechem. Klepnęłam sie w czoło.  
- No tak... Było was trzynastu. Trzynastu podróżników w czasie...  
- Trzynastu? - powiedział z wyraźnym zdziwieniem w głosie - Powinno być dwunastu... - spojrzał na mnie uważnie - Nie robisz mnie w balona?  
- Nie, znalazłam was trzynaścioro... To źle?  
- Nie to dobrze... To wręcz fantastycznie - uśmiechnął sie, a ja nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Mężczyzna zamyślił sie - Skąd to wiesz?  
- Dzień po spotkaniu z Doktorem czytałam książkę Agaty Christie - mężczyzna jednocześnie spochmurniał i uśmiechnął sie, co wywołało bardzo dziwny efekt, zauważyłam też jak przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił sie ból. Szybko jednak sie opanował - tam był opisany mężczyzna z parku. Od tego sie zaczęło. W oficjalnych raportach nigdzie nie potrafiłam go, was znaleźć. Kiedy jednak szukałam wśród legend, udało mi się to. Znalazłam na wasz temat bardzo wiele informacji.  
- Rozumiem... - pokiwał głową - udało ci się rozgryźć kim jestem? - zapytał.  
- Nie do końca wiem, kim jesteś... Wiem tylko, że prawie za każdym razem, gdy pojawia sie ktoś kto każe siebie tak nazywać, zwiastuje to śmierć i zniszczenie... Dlatego co obaj robicie tutaj w jednym czasie?  
- Mieliśmy lecieć na Barcelonę - odezwała sie Klara – ale wtedy TARDIS jak zwykle wywiozła nas w pole…  
- TARDIS?  
- Skrót z angielskiego i nazwa mojego statku… - wyjaśni ł Doktor - Niko nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mimo, że wiedziałem dokładnie gdzie mieszkasz, zapomniałem kompletnie o tym co mi mówiłaś…  
- Znamy się pięć minut, jak ja mogłam Panu coś powiedzieć?

- Nie mogę ci wiele powiedzieć, ale następne tygodnie bardzo cie zmienią. Nie wahaj sie robić to co każe ci intuicja. Poza jednym przypadkiem. Wtedy musisz zaryzykować i nie robić tego co wydałoby ci sie najrozsądniejsze. Jeśli źle zdecydujesz, może stać się coś bardzo złego. - powiedział cicho.  
- Dziękuje... Tak myślę... - spojrzałam na niego przeciągle - Nie powie mi pan nic więcej? - zapytałam, przerywając cisze która zapadła.  
- Może tylko to, że dziękuję Ci za to co dla mnie zrobiłaś. - pokiwałam głową, nie mając tak naprawdę pojęcia o czym mówi.  
- Dlaczego byliście gonieni? – zmieniłam temat, a oni wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.  
- Chcieli nam odebrać naszą machinę czasu… - odezwała się Klara.  
- I zniszczyć - Doktor dokończył za nią. Zobaczyłam ja ściska pięści.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ kto by się oparł pokusie podróżowania w czasie i przestrzeni? To samo zrobili z TARDISem Dziesiątego… - pokręcił głową – Możemy zostać do wieczora? Z tego co pamiętam wtedy będziemy mogli odlecieć…

- Tak, pewnie… - uśmiechnęłam się – Herbaty?

-(11)-

Wieczorem, gdy już wiedzieliśmy, że jest bezpiecznie, poszłam wraz z moimi gośćmi na miejsce gdzie wylądowała ich maszyna. Na pożegnanie Doktor wziął mnie na stronę.  
- Niko - spojrzał mi w oczy - pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci powiedzieć o tym, że ją poznałaś. O mnie wspomnij w odpowiednim momencie, ale o niej nie wolno ci. On jeszcze nie może wiedzieć. Ostatnia rada: jeśli okażesz sie refleksem, możesz uratować więcej niż jedno życie. - uśmiechnął sie i wyciągnął do mnie rękę na pożegnanie, uścisnęłam ją- Do zobaczenia! - pomachał mi, przeszedł krok i zniknął. Po chwili usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk nieco przypominający odrzutowca. Nie dało sie go dokładnie opisać. Nagle na chodniku pojawił sie napis "uciekaj". Po chwili usłyszałam za sobą dudnienie kilku par butów. Na szczęście mieszkałam tu nie od wczoraj i udało mi się ich szybko zgubić. Weszłam do mieszkania i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że ściskam coś w ręce. Otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam kluczyk na łańcuszku. 

-(10)- 

Następne dni przeleciały mi bardzo szybko. Spędzałam dużo czasu z przyjaciółmi. Pewnego bardzo upalnego dnia wybrali sie razem do parku. Kupiliśmy lody i spacerowaliśmy rozmawiając o naszych przygodach. Nie powiedziałam im o tej dziwnej parce która zawitała do mnie do domu. Jakoś nie było okazji. Usiedliśmy na ławce i kończyliśmy lody chłonąc cisze prawie pustego parku. Oparłam sie o oparcie ławki i rozglądałam dookoła. Zauważyłam na jednej z nich siedzącego mężczyznę. Ubrany był w ciemny garnitur, nogi miał wyciągnięte do przodu, ręce miał skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej. Wyglądał jakby zasnął.  
- Ej - odezwałam sie - Tam na ławce... Widzicie? - zapytałam.  
- Ja nie widzę tam nikogo. W zasadzie tam nie ma nawet ławki... - odezwał sie Felix - Znowu masz przywidzenia... - Przewróciłam oczami.  
- Chodźcie i sami sie przekonajcie - powiedziałam i razem podeszliśmy do tego mężczyzny. Z bliska zobaczyłam, że on nie był ubrany w ciemny garnitur, a w jasny potwornie brudny. Na marynarce zauważyłam kilka pomarańczowych plam. Usiadłam przy nim i podniosłam jego głowę. Mimo koszmarnego stanu ubrania twarz miał całkowicie gładką. Cokolwiek mu sie stało, stało sie bardzo niedawno. Usłyszałam jego bardzo nierówny oddech, na jego czole perlił sie pot. Był też potwornie zimny. Zauważyłam, że przyjaciele przypatrują sie mi bez słowa.  
- Nika... Co ty wyrabiasz? - zapytał w końcu Net - Jak to możliwe, że siedzisz w powietrzu? - popatrzyłam na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że pewnie to coś maskujące było włączone. Skrajna nieodpowiedzialność... Pamiętałam gdzie miał to ostatnim razem. Intuicyjnie wcisnęłam jakiś guzik.  
- Mamusiuboska - usłyszałam Neta. Felix tylko głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
- Musimy go stąd zabrać - odezwałam sie - chyba jest chory...  
- Niko, czyś ty postradała zmysły? - zapytał Felix z czającym sie w jego głosie strachem. - Zadzwoń na pogotowie. Oni sie nim zajmą. - Wszystko krzyczało, żebym to zrobiła, wtedy jednak usłyszałam w głowie głos tamtego Doktora: "Nie wahaj sie robić to co każe ci intuicja. Poza jednym przypadkiem. Wtedy musisz zaryzykować i nie robić tego co wydałoby ci sie najrozsądniejsze. Jeśli źle zdecydujesz, może stać się coś bardzo złego". To musiało odnosić sie właśnie do tego wydarzenia.  
- Nie... - popatrzyli na mnie zdumieni. - Musimy go przetransportować do mojego domu - obaj otwarli szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. - Jeśli to was uspokoi, ja go znam. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, tylko mi pomóżcie - Kiedy go ruszyliśmy, jego ręce opadły swobodnie. Wtedy dopiero zobaczyłam bardzo paskudnie zaognioną ranę, znajdującą się na dłoni. Odtargałam pasek materiału i podbiegłam do najbliższej fontanny do picia. Tam dokładnie go wypłukałam. Podeszłam do mężczyzny i owinęłam dłoń tymczasowym opatrunkiem. Niepokoiło mnie bardzo milczenie moich przyjaciół. Z kieszeni wyjęłam paczkę chusteczek i zmoczyłam jedną z nich. Delikatnie oczyściłam jego twarz. Miałam nadzieje, że sie obudzi. On jednak ani drgnął. Prawda jest taka, że zastanawiałam sie, czy przypadkiem on nie zapadł w śpiączkę, czy coś w ten deseń. Ciągle zastanawiałam sie czy dobrze robie, że nie dzwonie na pogotowie.  
- Nika co ty chcesz z nim zrobić? - odezwał sie Felix.  
- Na razie trzeba go postawić na nogi. W domu oczyszczę ranę i założę mu opatrunek. Potem zobaczymy.


End file.
